To See You Happy
by HarpyHarp
Summary: Something happened. Something...revolting. It was done to our Golden Witch, Hermione Granger. Then, she is found, by Draco Malfoy. He just wants to see her happy. And she...well...she wants to be free. Set in their mythical 8th year. I will continue Two J's, One H, for those of you who have read it and wish me to continue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Here.**

 **Disclaimer: if I was an author, I would be writing books, not fanfictions.**

( _Hermione POV)_

Hermione was just crouched in an abandoned hallway, shielding her head in her lap and sobbing her heart out. Her shirt was torn, her body was decorated with cuts and bruises and her throat was raw from screaming. Two hours ago, she was a happy virgin girl. Now she was a damaged slut. Her purity was stolen, and she was disgusted with herself and her friends. Ha! What friends they are! She rubbed her neck and wrists, where Harry had roughly held her against her will. The she burst into tears again as she felt the pain if Ron slamming into her, like a knife. It was painful. She had no one now.

Absolutely no one.

( _Draco POV)_

Draco had just been walking through the halls, to clear his head, when he heard something. He stopped walking and listened. It sounded like weeping. He frowned and rounded a corner where he was horrified to see Hermione Granger crouched on the ground, sobbing her eyes out. He took in her appearance: rustled hair, torn clothes and shaking shoulders. He growled. How dare someone touch his Hermione. He had loved her from the time she broke his nose. He knew that she took no crap and refused to be weak. He slowly made his way to her,nuts shoes clicking on the stone floors. She heard and her head whipped up. Her eyes widened and she whimpered, scurrying away from him. He knelt next to her and took in her tear stained face. His heart broke for her. He raised his arm to touch her shoulder and she tensed, yet he did not move his arm.

She relaxed into his touch and screwed her eyes shut, tears again cascading down her face. A gut wrenching sob escaped her mouth and he gently held her to him, his hands around her shoulders. She sobbed into his robes and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Shh…it's ok…I'm here…you're safe…" He cooed in her ear, stroking her hair. His own eyes became watery but he willed them away. He held her, never to let go. She calmed down and gently pulled away.

"Why are you helping me?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and cracking.

"Because, unlike others, I care for you. More than you know." He answered. She looked at him shocked before hugging him once again. Draco was ecstatic. It was a start from all the hateful things he said and did. He reluctantly pulled away and cupped her cheek.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said, helping her up. She held her shirt together with one hand and slung one arm around Draco's neck since it was still hard enough for her to walk by herself. He placed his arm around her waist, trying not to touch her tender spots. He led her to the bathroom and gently set her down by the bath. He reached to take off her shirt, but she whimpered and shied away.

"I need you to let me help you." He pleaded. She reluctantly took off her shirt and Draco looked murderous. Her back was littered with bruises and scratches. He conjured up a cloth and wet it with the water from the tap. He gently rinsed her back and his heart broke when she hissed in pain. He hates seeing her like this. He was going to murder the people who had done this to his Hermione.

Woah. _His_ Hermione? He was way to possessive.

Draco led her to her dorms and knocked on the female door. The red head answered the door, looking shocked at seeing Draco here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Just dropping off a friend." He whispered. Hermione came from behind him, still in her torn clothes and her ruffled appearance. Ginny gasped before gathering the girl in her arms.

"Who did this?" She asked harshly. She looked accusingly to Draco. "Did you do this?"

"No. He didn't." Hermione's timid voice answered. They both looks to her. "But if I told you, Ginny, you wouldn't believe me."

After Draco took his leave, Ginny carefully dragged Hermione into the dorm and sat her down.

"Who did it? And don't lie. You have no reason to." Ginny pressed. Hermione screwed her eyes shut.

"Harry and Ron."

 **Hey guys! So starting a new story, but I am working on Two J's, One H, don't you worry about that! Hugs, kisses, butts, nuts and coconuts.**

 **Until next time, my pretties.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Hey! Sorry for not uploading. I only just got my computer on Friday, and my progress was hard to get. I am still working on Two J's, One H, but I've hit Writers Block. Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter. Now, I'm not trying to minimise rape. I am only giving an awareness of it and how hard it is to feel like you are loved.**

 **But anyway, here is the second chapter of To See You Happy.**

The next morning was quiet. Hermione had moved her bed next to Ginny's and had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of crying. Ginny had gone quiet after Hermione told her about the incident. Then she exploded, cursing Harry's name and slandering Ron's, saying that she knew something was wrong with them. She had noticed that they were distant from her, but she didn't pay attention to it, blaming the stress of schoolwork. Ginny then burst into tears and clung to Hermione, apologising repeatedly. Draco left them when Hermione said that she was tired, but Ginny noticed the soft smile and the look of adoration in his eyes.

In an attempt not to wake Parvati and a new girl named Elsie up (which failed miserably), Hermione and Ginny successfully moved Hermione's bed so that she could be close to a friend and not feel unsafe. She woke up quite aggressively during the night, scratching herself and making herself bleed whilst screaming out her voice box. Ginny knew that she needed help, and that she needed it fast.

 _(Draco POV)_

Yesterday was one of the hardest and most angering things Draco had ever done in his life. Carrying Hermione through the hallway to her dorm room was one of the hardest things he thought he could ever do. Being nasty to her was terrible, but this just overstepped the mark so many times over. He hated seeing her so vulnerable and broken. Especially since her 'friends' were the ones that made her feel this way. He hated Potter and Weasel more since hearing about what happened, and he was desperate for the school year to finish so that he could take more care of her.

These thoughts were running through his mind as he walked over to his table. He sat down and watched a certain brunette sit next to the two traitors. He stiffened and was pretty sure that Blaise could see the steam rising from his ears.

"Blimey! What happened to you?" Neville asked, concern etching his voice. He had good reason to worry. Even with her face washed and clean, the wounds still showed. There was her black eye and a scar on her lip. Hermione stole a glance at Ginny, who had already sat down next to Harry.

"I miss calculated one of the staircases, and I tripped." She lied. Draco could see that she hated lying, but it came so naturally to her that he was impressed.

"Oh, ok. Hope you get better soon." He whispered. In all honesty, Neville looked up to Hermione as a younger brother would. Hermione sat down and Draco growled as Weasley put an arm around her, making her stiffen. Her breaths began to be jerkier, but no one at the table except for Neville and Ginny noticed. She and Draco exchanged a glance to each other momentarily. Ginny forced a smile as Potter sat down next to her. Blaise must have noticed his discomfort.

"Hey, you okay, man?" he asked. He too had changed and became more of a man than a servant.

 _(Hermione POV)_

Hermione was still so shaken up about the events that unfolded last night that she had trouble concentrating on her studies. Her screams just echoed in her head.

" _No, no, no! Stop! Please!"_

She was damaged goods now.

" _Harry, hold her arms."_

No one sane would ever dream of loving her.

" _Just toss her out the common room. No one will notice."_

She was nothing and no one, and it would stay that way.

 _(George POV)_ _ **Weren't expecting that, were ya?**_

Molly convinced George to some to school. He was alone and he hated it. He cut and he bruised himself in his grief. But he believed that this would be the best healing time. Hopefully he could meet someone that could help him refill the hole where Fred used to be.

He was exiting the Great Hall in his normal fashion: hands in pockets, head down and slouched back. He wandered to the library, which was a surprise to him too. He headed over to the section on 'Dealing with Losses'. It was a new section that the school had put up in order to help students with their losses of friends or family. He found out that most of the books were taken, so he picked on Family. He began to flip through the chapters when he heard quiet sniffles. Curious, and somewhat alarmed, he ventured until the sniffles got louder, turning into heart-breaking sobs. He turned the corner and saw a person. A girl crying into her knees as she hugged them closer. The brown, curly hair shielded her face, but he knew who it was.

It was Hermione.

Now, George had gotten pretty close with Hermione over the past few months, since she frequently came with Ron, Harry or Ginny to the Burrow for a week or two. He was slightly confused and concerned as to why she was crying her eyes out. He silently walked over to her and sat next to her. He gently brushed her hair away and her head snapped to him so fast, she could have gotten whiplash.

George was shocked. Her ace held such fear and vulnerability. Her eye was turning purple and her scars were healing up. But that didn't stop George from worrying. He was angry.

"What happened?" he whispered. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me. You would accuse me of dragging some names through the mud." Her voice was breaking, and his heart broke for her. He saw her as a sister he was to protect. Since losing Fred, she helped him through his time; bringing him food, giving him a shoulder to cry on, being there when he broke down. He was like his second mother and sister.

"Try me." He replied. She took a deep breath and started her story. As she told it, he was angry, then sad, then confused.

But at the end, he was livid.

"How could they do this to you?" he whisper-shouted. He trusted Hermione more than Ron or Harry, because she had no reason to lie. She shrugged her shoulders.

"And how is Malfoy involved in this?" he asked. She smiled slightly.

"He found me last night. He was very gentle and caring. Then he confessed to caring for me for a long time. He said that he had been falling in love with me for a while. I was still in shock, so I was still confused. But now I should tell him that I'll never be good for anyone now." She sobbed again. He pulled her to him, and she cried into his chest, clinging to him in fear that he would disappear or leave her. But he wouldn't.

He had found his other Fred, the one to refill the hole in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **So, I am a horrible person for dragging this out. I hope you enjoy. I am still writing Two J's, One H. Don't you worry.**

 **Disclaimer: Why would you ask me such a heart-breaking question?**

Now George was no stranger to rape or abuse. Everyone knew about how Harry was mistreated at the Dursley's. But this was too far. He was still holding a crying Hermione in his arms, but he knew that she would need space and time to heal, just like he did. She would need things to do to distract her from this. But now it seemed like there was nothing that mattered to her anymore.

Hermione was quieting down in his arms and had fallen asleep. He kept rocking her back and forth. He turned his head to see Malfoy walking down the corridor of books. George had seen a change in Malfoy. He was gentler, kinder and much more open. He seemed happier and had no black suitcases under his eyeballs. He could tell that Malfoy cared for Hermione a great deal. Maybe even loved.

Malfoy nodded to him and sat on the other side of Hermione, basically giving her the impression that she now had two protectors around her. Including Ginny. She was an atomic bomb when she was angry. She was scary.

"Hermione told me the whole story." George stated quietly. Malfoy looked to him and gave a small smile.

"I knew she would." George watched Malfoy closely, and noted how he looked at the brunette witch. His gaze held a tenderness for her, and his touch was gentle, and he lost his harshness and bitterness. George suddenly saw, not a villain, but a boy that is misunderstood. He didn't want the life that he was brought into, because he wanted love. He had family, but they never really gave him any love, except for his mother. He needed someone to be there and someone to make him feel like he had something to live for.

He needed Hermione.

George was astonished. He never thought that someone so mean and horrible could be capable of being a person with emotions. Yes, this was a depressing thought, but it was a thought, nonetheless. Draco Malfoy was not a serpent waiting to strike. He was its shadow, following it everywhere, even against his will. For the first time in his life, George actually looked at Draco.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and his stormy orbs were full of pain and hurt. His cheeks were sunken, and he was paler than normal. He wasn't relaxed anymore, and he looked so empty and dark. But then George saw something else. He saw love. He saw it in the way he looked at the sleeping witch. He saw it in the way he held her and the way he spoke her name. He saw it in the way he refused to part from her until he knew that she was alright.

"You love her, don't you?" George's voice broke when he said the word 'love'. Draco's head whipped up to him and his eyes softened.

"Yeah. I do." He said it with no thoughts or traces of regret or reluctance. His soft smile showed his confidence of his feelings and his answer.

"I don't want to sound like the overprotective older brother, but if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will not hesitate to call Ginny and Harry and leave you at their mercy."

Draco grimaced. He knew just how violent and angry Harry and Ginny could get. Especially Ginny. She was a scary cookie. He was just as scared of her as the next man, but he shielded his emotions with a stone-cold façade. But whenever Hermione came into the picture, he became a teddy bear. This was what confused George. Why would he bully her all those years when he was in love with her?

Answer: he had no choice. If he didn't mistreat her like he did all the others, he would be punished by his father, which goes to show that he is a daddy's boy.

"When did you realise?" George asked him, genuinely curious. Draco smiled at the memory.

 _It was the night of the Yule Ball, and Draco had the stupidity to invite that pug-faced female, Pansy Parkinson. He was dashing in his black dress robes, a white undershirt bringing out his pale features. His hair wasn't combed over. Instead, it was natural. He was a decent-looking fellow, with an ugly date. Then there she was. A brunette beauty in a pretty pink dress. Though he was in the shadows, he allowed his eyes to analyse her. Her unruly hair was now pinned into an elegant half up-do. Her face was lightly covered with makeup, but modestly. Unlike Pansy. While in her school robes, her figure didn't show. Now, her curves were in all the right places to show, but not so much that she would be classified a slut. Her smile was what made Draco's stomach jump around._

 _Yes, she was beautiful, but there was so much more to her. She had modesty, kindness and intelligence. She knew her limits, but that never stopped her from doing the things she loved. She was the best, no, the finest woman in creation._

 _And Draco was completely in love with her._


End file.
